Alexander (Dimensions II)
Alexander is a light-elemental Eidolon that appears in Final Fantasy Dimensions II. There are three versions of Alexander available in the game; Morrow's version, which teaches Invincibility abilities, and two versions available to Aemo, which teach her Banish Breath and Banishga Breath abilities respectively. Morrow's version of Alexander can only be obtained as the first-time completion reward for the "Kraken of Water" side quest on the Big Bridge during the Middle Ages. If players are able to complete the level 30 side quest to obtain the signet at an early point in the game, Morrow will be able to take advantage of the signet's substantial boosts in HP and attack. The first version of Alexander available to Aemo can be obtained as the first-time completion reward for the "Flocks of Shuchos" side quest in S'zaku Forest during the Middle Ages. This version provides adequate MP and magic stats. The second version for Aemo can only be obtained by defeating Alexander on the 15th floor of Babil Tower. This version of Alexander provides an increase for Aemo's HP and magic stats, which can serve as an excellent boost for Aemo if obtained in Chapter 4. Its unlockable passive of increasing the potency of Aemo's light-elemental attacks by 16% allows her Banishga Breath abilities to deal more damage to groups of enemies. All versions of Alexander are eventually outclassed by the later game signets that become available as the player progresses through the game. Profile Similar to its other appearances in the series, Alexander is depicted as a gigantic robotic fortress-type entity. The design of Morrow's Alexander is based on the summon's appearance in Final Fantasy IX, with its final rank artwork spawning a pair of angelic wings. Aemo's first version of Alexander's core design resembles its more traditional depiction in the series, albeit with more bestial elements as the summon evolves. Battle Morrow and Aemo's first version of Alexander share the summon attack of Divine Judgment, which deals heavy light-elemental damage to all enemies. Aemo's second version of Alexander's summon attack is Reaper's Judgment, which attempts to inflict instant death to all enemies. The former two versions of Alexander cost 3 bars from the Summon Gauge to summon, while the latter version requires 2 bars. Morrow Stats Abilities The following are the abilities Morrow can learn from his version of Alexander: Aemo Stats ;Version 1 ;Version 2 Abilities ;Version 1 The following are the abilities Aemo can learn from the first version of Alexander: ;Version 2 The following are the abilities Aemo can learn from the second version of Alexander: Boss Alexander itself is fought as an optional boss on the fifteenth floor of Babil Tower. It has access to the Invincibility III, Protect III, Banishga Breath I, and Holy I abilities. Its special attack is Divine Judgment, which deals heavy damage to the enemy party. It is weak to dark-elemental damage and susceptible to Dispel. Development In the free-to-play versions, the version of Alexander that would become available to Morrow was a regular light-elemental that could be obtained through the game's summon draw shop. The first version of Alexander that would become exclusive to Aemo could be obtained in a similar manner, although it was originally a unique version known as Alexander α . The second version of Alexander for Aemo was originally a limited edition god-tier summon called Holy Castle Alexander . The signet could only be obtained through participating in the "Holy Castle of Alexander" raid event. This version of Alexander taught a unique ability called Divine Castle's Judgement and was an EX ranked signet. In the premium versions of the game, this version of Alexander's original ability was replaced with the new Banishga Breath ability. In addition, Alexander itself appeared as the main boss of the aforementioned "Holy Castle of Alexander" raid event. Unlike its appearance in the premium version of the game, Alexander itself could not be attacked until the player broke its "Break" target. Like other raid events, the encounter with Alexander had a twelve turn limit to be defeated. Alexander was eventually reused as a boss on the fifteenth floor of Babil Tower. Gallery ;Morrow FFD2 Morrow Alexander.png|Signet (1★). FFD2 Morrow Alexander Alt1.png|Signet (2★). FFD2 Morrow Alexander Alt2.png|Signet (3★). FFLTnS Alexander.png|Signet (★1, Toki no Suishō). FFLTnS Alexander Alt.png|Signet (★2, Toki no Suishō). FFLTnS Alexander Alt2.png|Signet (★3, Toki no Suishō). FFD2 Morrow Divine Judgment.png|Divine Judgment. FFLTnS Holy Judgment.png|Divine Judgment (Toki no Suishō). FFLTnS Alexander (3) Cut-In.png|Alexander cut-in image (★3, Toki no Suishō). FFD2 Morrow Alexander Art.png|Artwork (1★). FFD2 Morrow Alexander Art Alt1.png|Artwork (2★). FFD2 Morrow Alexander Art Alt2.png|Artwork (3★). ;Aemo (Version 1) FFD2 Aemo Alexander 1.png|Signet (1★). FFD2 Aemo Alexander 1 Alt1.png|Signet (2★). FFD2 Aemo Alexander 1 Alt2.png|Signet (3★). FFLII Alexander α.png|Signet (★1, Toki no Suishō). FFLTnS Alexander α Alt1.png|Signet (★2, Toki no Suishō). FFLTnS Alexander α Alt2.png|Signet (★3, Toki no Suishō). FFD2 Aemo Divine Judgment.png|Divine Judgment. FFD2 Aemo Alexander 1 Art.png|Artwork (1★). FFD2 Aemo Alexander 1 Art Alt1.png|Artwork (2★). FFD2 Aemo Alexander 1 Art Alt2.png|Artwork (3★). ;Aemo (Version 2) FFD2 Aemo Alexander 2.png|Signet (1★). FFD2 Aemo Alexander 2 Alt1.png|Signet (2★). FFD2 Aemo Alexander 2 Alt2.png|Signet (3★). FFD2 Aemo Reaper's Judgment.png|Reaper's Judgment. FFD2 Aemo Alexander 2 Art.png|Artwork (1★). FFD2 Aemo Alexander 2 Art Alt1.png|Artwork (2★). FFD2 Aemo Alexander 2 Art Alt2.png|Artwork (3★). Etymology Category:Eidolons in Final Fantasy Dimensions II